Evil Pisces ED145WD
Evil Pisces ED145WD is a Beyblade and a variation of Thermal Pisces T125ES. It comes in the Spiral Blitz 2-Pack, with a recolored version of Earth Virgo GB145BS. Face Bolt: Pisces II The Face Bolt on this Beyblade depicts Pisces one of the 88 constellation of the Zodiac in space . Its name is the Latin plural for fish. The face itself actually depicts a shark, though a Shark is technically a fish. The face is manufactured with the Pre-HWS design printed on, and a new, more colourful version can be added with one of the 2 Pisces Face Stickers and is included in the Hybrid Wheel System Stamina and Defense Reshuffle Set. This Pisces Face bolt is red. Energy Ring: Pisces *'Weight:' 2.7 grams Pisces is a navy blue Wheel with decorations resembling fish scales and shark fins. When in motion, it appears to have a "fence" surrounding the face. It's powerful if used with Spiral. It has very good balance, making it good for endurance based combos. Fusion Wheel: Evil/Killer *'Weight:' 31.2 grams Like its Metal System predecessor Gemios, Evil has a textured, bumpy, twisted two-bladed design that ends in two sharp edges. However, unlike its predecessor, it is considerably thinner even with a smaller amount of metal dropping below the base of the Wheel. Being so thin, the edges of each wing do not apply as much force as those of the Gemios Metal Wheel; as a result, Evil loses any of the potential Smash Attack the first incarnation had. Being so thin negates any possible defensive qualities, and though it may seem suited for Stamina, it preforms poorly compared to the top-tier Stamina Wheels such as Flame, Burn, and Earth. Spin Track: ED145 (Eternal Defense 145) *'Weight:' 3.6 grams ED145 features three “wings” which rotate around the Track freely. The wings are similar to that of WD145. Because of their free-spinning nature, they can be used in Defense customizations, such as MF Earth Bull ED145WB; however, the defensive capabilities of this part are not as effective as C145, as it does not absorb hits as successfully. The wings which rotate are hindered without the mechanism of a bearing, hence creating a force of friction between the wings and the body of the Track, in turn resulting in less significant damage absorption. Furthermore, it is easy for the low attacker’s Wheel to be caught between the Wheel and ED145, hence causing a lot of recoil and spin reduction to the Defense customization. This especially happens when Inferno or Flame is used. Performance Tip: WD (Wide Defense) *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense is the most commonly used perfomance tip. As its name implies is the widest of the “Defense” series of Bottoms (D, SD, and now WD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other "Defense" bottoms. Because of its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than D or SD, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using something such as Virgo DF145SD, WDs low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over but if you launch at a special angle its impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than something like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. WD does of course offer superior Stamina to WB which in rare cases would be an advantage, but WB more often than not has enough Stamina to outlast Attack types. WD may have the best balance in Metal Fight Beyblade and is also similar to AS (Around Sharp). Trivia *Evil Pisces ED145WD is actually better with the Earth wheel and Gb145, which makes Pisces overall much better. Earth Pisces GB145WD is top tier. That is why they put Earth Virgo GB145BS in the pack. *Even though Evil Pisces is a defense-type, Pisces is a stamina part, Evil is a balance part, and WD is a defense part, so this bey has some balance qualities. *This Beyblade resembles Evil Befall UW145EWD due to: Evil, ED 145, which is like UW145, and EWD is the 'Eternal' version of WD Gallery # Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Defense Types Category:Faceoff Pack Category:Metal Masters Beyblades